


Left brain, Right brain

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: "This is Mark, the left brain: objective, logical, cold, analytical,Aware of patterns, aware of trends, he's efficient, and a prickThis is Jack, the right brain: subjective, creative, sensory,Aware of feelings, aware of people, he's emotional, and an idiot,Okay, boys, play nice."





	Left brain, Right brain

**Author's Note:**

> You already know what this is.

_"This is Mark, the left brain: objective, logical, cold, analytical,_   
_Aware of patterns, aware of trends, he's efficient, and a prick_   
_This is Jack, the right brain: subjective, creative, sensory,_   
_Aware of feelings, aware of people, he's emotional, and an idiot,_   
_Okay, boys, play nice."_

Mark walked, feeling his anger slowly rise with each nervous titter from his companion. Mark was attempting to figure out the weekly crossword, searching through the long term memory banks for the answers. Unfortunately, it looked like a hurricane had been through here.

More specifically a hurricane named Jack. Apparently, Jack thought it prudent to throw out all this valuable information in order to store—Mark picked up a file at random—a memory of a dog licking its balls.

Mark sighed and threw it back into the filing cabinet. Leave it to the right brain to screw up his perfect organization system.

That was his job as left brain, he handled the thinking part of the job, the doing, he figured things out and make sure they got done, made sure they got a good job and survived until death. In his opinion, it was the logical and better part of the brain.

Now, the man nervously walking behind him was right brain. He did...everything else. He dealt with the emotions, the feelings, finding their true love.

"Mark, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you needed all those files. There just wasn't enough room for some things I needed to store so I looked for stuff I didn't think we'd need," Jack apologized, he had tears welling in his eyes.

Mark sighed. He had learned long ago that being mad at Jack was useless. He was too soft, too emotional, and too caring to handle someone being mad at him. Besides, Mark thoughtful pulling Jack in and planting a gentle kiss on the top of Jack's head, he loved him too much to stay mad.

"It's fine," Mark said into Jack's hair, "we'll find it, eventually. Together? Okay?"

Jack sniffed a couple times and rubbed some snot onto Mark's shirt, "Promise you aren't mad?"

Mark sighed, "Anger is illogical."

Jack finally perked up, "I'm sure I left the file you need here!" Jack shouted as he ran deeper into the memories.

Mark followed behind him, "Do you even know what I'm looking for?" Jack stopped short and turned back to the brown haired man and shook his head, "This was document that ran the US government before the Constitution. That means we need to look through anything from college government. Unfortunately, there was apparently a dog outside the window that day in class and you stored that over my information. That means we need to look through high school memories. Do you know what that means?"

Jack swallowed thickly, "We have to go into the edge."

Mark nodded solemnly, "And what do I say about the edge?"

"Neither of us can enter the edge alone because it's dangerous."

Mark took a deep breath and looked down the memory hallway to the set of doors in the back labeled,

_The Edge_   
_Enter at own risk_   
_Memories have been warped and twisted_

Neither of them had been in here what seemed like forever. The last time that they had to get information from The Edge was at their five year reunion for high school. Thank god this wasn't deep into the edge. Memories are near impossible to find if they are deeper than the age of ten.

Jack side glanced at Mark, "Can't we just send out empty results?"

Mark gnawed his lower lip, "No it's my job to get the information."

Jack nodded and took a step behind Mark, taking hold to his shirt, "You lead the way." Mark nodded, he wasn't sure who it was for as he walked down the hall and entered The Edge.

The change was immediately noticeable. The air here was heavy and thick. He wanted to get in and out of here as soon as possible. The longer they spend here the more likely they are to get lost. The thought alone of being lost in The Edge was enough to make him turn back and do as Jack said, send up empty results. He was just about to do it too when he spotted what he needed and grabbed it, "Jack, quickly here it is. Let's get out of here."

Mark turned back around when he didn't hear a response and felt the floor give out from under him. Jack wasn't there, "Jack!"

Mark's feet illogically started running without his consent. He unknowingly started backtracking and shouting for his other half. Finally, just when he was about to collapse out an unknown emotion he heard someone call him, "Mark," the voice said quickly, "I'm here."

Mark quickly sprinted to the voice and Jack quickly came into view. Without a single thought, Mark pulled Jack into a crushing hug and waited for his heart to slow before pulling out. He took Jack's face in his hand and looked him over, he appeared fine. Mark took a deep breath trying to calm himself and placed a gentle kiss on Jack's head before pulling back and resting his forehead against his green headed companion's, "Never do that again."

Jack remained silent, something he had never done before. Mark pulled back, combing a comforting hand through Jack's hair, "What's wrong?"

Jack wordlessly handed Mark a file. Mark glanced from it to Jack again before opening it and reading it.

He quickly shut it as soon as he realized what it was. Memories came flooding back to him, none pleasant.

_"Well, at least I did my fucking job, alright. I kept him working, I kept him productive_   
_You were supposed to look after him_   
_You were supposed to keep him emotionally stable through all this_   
_Now you're trying to blame me for how he's feeling, how he's feeling!_   
_If he's feeling unhappy it's because you failed him_   
_You did this to him, he hates you I know he does, he fucking hates you!"_

Mark still remembers the emotions that had overcome him that day. The anger, the regret, the frustration it all boiled up inside him until he finally unleashed it all on Jack. They had both been under so much stress from just graduating college that neither knew what to do. Until Mark just let loose. Jack had cried for days and ignored Mark for weeks.

Finally, Mark knew he had to do something. Something included him stepping back and letting Jack have the control he needed. The control Mark could handle. They eventually pushed it all back and away and fell into a routine that worked.

"I still think you feel this way," Jack whispered as he turned and walked back to the Main Memory Center. Mark stood for several second staring at the folder in his hand before dropping it and walking back with Jack.

When they got back, Mark sent up the answer to the crossword and watched as they filled it in and he waited for the next question to come down. He knew it wouldn't. Now the thought that was sent down had nothing to do with the crossword but instead it read, 'Am I really a worth the space I take up in the world?'

Mark looked down at it, everything in his being made him want to say yes and send it back but he knew this was for Jack. He handed the file to him. Jack quickly filled in, 'We'll never be worth anything,' and sent it back.

Mark felt himself growing cold. He had never apologized. He wasn't emotional or at least that's what he thought. He had nothing to apologize for so why would he? Because he wanted to.

"I never meant it."

Jack remained silent.

"I was mad at myself, you know. Mad that I couldn't keep him happy when it wasn't even my job. Mad I couldn't keep you happy. Mad that I was failing. You do your job better than anyone could. Me? I suck at my job. Incase you haven't noticed I'm an emotional wreck."

Jack was looking at him out of the side of his eyes now.

"If anything, I'm the one who needs to leave. God, maybe I should just leave and they can send up a new left brain controller. Maybe this time they won't fail like I do every time. I can't even finish a crossword without fucking it all up. I'm the one he actually hates. I know it because I hate me."

Mark stared at the floor and felt tears well in his eyes. Worst fucking left brain ever.

"You want to leave?" Jack mumbled.

"Don't you want me to leave? Wouldn't you be better off?"

"Are you crying?" Jack said, slightly surprised.

Mark quickly wiped his tears, "No," after a few beats he added, "A little."

Jack moved closer to Mark. Mark drank in the warmth of Jack. This may be the last time they are ever this close, the last time Mark will ever see him before he leaves. He feels himself stiffen, waiting for Jack to say goodbye and ask him to leave, "I never want you to leave. You've been here, with me, forever. I'm not sure what I would do without you."

Mark felt a smile tug at his lips and more tears stream down his cheeks, "I don't want to live without you."

"Then don't."

Another thought came down, 'Does love exist?'

Jack quickly answered, 'Of course. Even if it takes a while for you both to figure it out.'

Mark sniffed and turned to Jack, "I do love you."

"I know," Jack said with a smile before Mark pulled him in for a kiss.

-

Felix looked up from his crossword. He wishes he could say he had his life together but ever since getting out of college he'd been drifting. Drifting through life, from job to job. He wasn't sure what mattered, if he mattered, if he should even try.

He felt like his head was always at war with itself. He never knew what to do.

But then, then he looked up. He looked up and took a deep breath. It was a beautiful day, the sun hadn't been out in forever. Looking back down Felix watched the other people in the park. They were all so happy, he wanted to be like them. He would work to be like them.

Suddenly he felt someone sit next to him. He turned and felt his heart stop. It was possibly the most beautiful women in the world.

Felix flashed her a smile and within seconds she returned it.

Love does exist. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. It's that famous comedy skit and inside out. Leave a comment.


End file.
